Digital media has become a part of most people's daily lives, including checking e-mails, paying bills online, updating social media (such as Facebook or Twitter), gaming or simply surfing the web. It is common for people to have multiple electronic devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablets and smartphones for completing these tasks. As digital media becomes engrained in our daily lives, it is important to have multiple methods for manipulating and navigating through the growing diversity of applications and usage scenarios for these devices.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.